the summer in pieces
by fandrastic
Summary: or, five letters annie wrote jeff, and one she sent.


_hello j/a shippers! hope this tides you over until the season premier!_

**IMPORTANT!**

**this was cross-posted at milady/milord on lj, where you can actually see the strikethroughs I added in. however, since ff doesn't offer that, strikethroughs in the letters are shown in parenthesis, and are essentially the portions of the letters that annie has scratched out. aka... it's not technically what she plans on keeping. get it? always knew you kids were smart.**

**disclaimer: the author owns nothing that the reader recognizes.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**one.**

Jeff,

I know we haven't spoken since our last day at Greendale, but there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about. I'm more than aware that we ended the semester on a less-than-positive note, but I was wondering if you were still in agreement that Pierce should rejoin our study group. I know that a lot of the time Pierce can be rude, and offensive, and sometimes purposely does things to make you mad… but he's a part of our Greendale study group family! It would be awful if he was no longer friends with us. You seem to have a lot of sway over what Pierce does, so I was hoping you'd be able to talk to him. I know that I'm definitely no longer his favorite. He hasn't answered any of my phone calls.

I shouldn't be asking this huge of a favor from you, seeing as I know you and I have had a pretty rocky _(__relationship) _friendship this year, but it would really mean a lot to me if you could convince Pierce to come back. I know he said that he wasn't willing to be in our group, but I think once he sees us all together next semester, he's going to want to take back his words. He's better with us, don't you think? Just remember how terrible he was when he was hanging around with those hipsters!

Anyway, _(__I feel like I'm writing in circles)_ I hate to bother you during the summer, but this was weighing on my mind. Please, let me know what your opinion is. Maybe _(__we could get coffee) _you could call, or write back to let me know.

Thanks! :)

Annie

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**two.**

Jeff,

We've had quite the year, haven't we? I know the first semester started out a little awkward, you know, with the aftermath of the Tranny Dance, but I want you to know, that no matter what I did or said this year, I only view you as a great friend. I said some things that maybe made you think that like, I'm in love with you or something, but I'm not.

I mean, I kissed Abed during paintball. And not just like… a peck. We _(__technically) _made out and it wasn't a big deal.

It was just a spur of the moment thing—sort of like when I kissed you during debate, or when we kissed after the Tranny Dance. It was the heat of the moment, and nothing more. Abed and I are still good friends too. Last week, we hung out with Troy, and it wasn't awkward at all!

I know you probably don't care; especially since you made such a point of letting me know that my personal life is the least of your concerns, but I just wanted to let you know that we kissed, and it's not a big deal. I'm not going to go all 'Fatal Attraction' on you or Abed for that matter. I finally get that reference now, since Abed lent me his copy of that movie. In all actuality, I'm a little offended that anyone would think I would boil a bunny!

All I'm saying is that even if people in our study group kiss one another and then, well, decide not to pursue each other any further… they can still be friends! You and I can still be friends.

Anyway, I just wanted to apologize for how awkward last year was, and that I hope that this new semester will be better for the both of us!

_(Love,)_

Annie

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**three.**

Jeff,

So I just guess that I haven't been able to fully wrap my mind around how much I must have embarrassed you earlier this last semester when I brought up the 'Annie of it all'. I still cringe just thinking about it, but I want to be honest with you.

You're right, there's _(__something)_ nothing between us and I was totally not reading into things. You and I are just friends, or even studies buddies! I mean, we have kissed _(__a bunch of times) _before, but that doesn't matter. I must have made things really uncomfortable for you, so I apologize.

I had only assumed that you and I were close, merely because you seemed to be showing me attention and seemed to get irrationally angry whenever I'd show interest in other guys. But now that I have a boyfriend, I realize exactly how people who are really close are supposed to act.

I was foolish to think that what you and I had was something that was worthy of a relationship, and I'm sorry for making you worry about that! I told my new boyfriend Isaac that you and I were only friends, and he's not worried, seeing as he knows that you and I will only ever be friends. He's really wonderful, too. I met him at my synagogue _(__not that you care)_. He goes to college in Fort Collins, He's studying to be a doctor! Isn't that wonderful?

Again, I'm sorry to have jeopardized our friendship this past year. You mean _(__so much)_ a lot to me, and I'd hate to ruin our friendship with my _(feelings) _misunderstandings.

Annie

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**four.**

Jeff,

I'm thinking about transferring.

Now, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that I've made this threat a thousand times before, and that I'll never follow through with it, but I'm really considering it.

Isaac wants me to come with him to Fort Collins and look at the Colorado State campus. Their School of Medicine is really good, and with all the work I've been doing on the school paper this year _(__with you)_, I'm bound to get some scholarships to help with tuition. Plus, Britta's been helping me to do more activism based things, and to have that paired with all the community service I do… I think I have a good chance of getting accepted!

I called Colorado State yesterday and explained my situation, and the admissions office is offering me late admission if I can get my application done by the end of the week. It's a great opportunity, right? I can attend a school with my boyfriend and get a diploma _(__that actually means something)_; it's a win-win situation.

_(But you know me),_ I just worry that once I get there, Isaac will break up with me, and then I'll be alone at an unfamiliar campus. For as long as I can remember, I never made friends easily, and to be truthful, you guys are all I really have. What if I leave for Fort Collins and not only am I unable to make new friends, but I lose my old ones too? I don't want to spend the rest of my schooling years as the same _(loser) _girl I was in high school.

I'm not asking you to tell me what to do; I guess I just needed to tell someone. I mean, I did tell only you the truth when I was leaving for Delaware with Vaughn. I don't know, I suppose I just feel like I always owe you more.

_(Always,)_

Annie

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**five.**

Dear Jeff,

It's been a long summer, and I've played a good game, but I think it's time to come clean.

I'm not as over you as I'd like to be. As in, I'm _(__really)_ not over you at all. And it's so ridiculous, because you ignore me and you sleep around with Britta but then you look at me _(like I'm the only person you see in a crowded room) _and I just… I can't. I can't breathe when you look at me like that. And what's worse is that you won't even admit to doing it. I'm not making it up, I know I'm not, and it killed me when you told me it was all in my head.

Because I know you have feelings for me too. You don't hide it as well as you think you do, which is why you always deflect when I bring it up. I'm not a little girl anymore, and I'm not going to play games with you.

I broke up with Isaac, which is so dumb because he really liked me and wanted me to come with him to Fort Collins, and it seems like all I ever do is run from guys who are perfect for me... back to you. Doesn't that say anything to you, Jeff?

All I want is the truth from you. I know you've made your living in lies, so it's probably a foreign concept, but I _(__love) _really like you, okay? And I don't want to waste my time anymore if you're not going to step up and admit what you really feel for me.

And you know, so what, maybe I do listen to too many Ingrid Michaelson songs, but I think we'd be great together if you'd just give me a chance.

Please Jeff, just give me a chance.

Love,

Annie

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

**six.**

Jeff,

Here's the latest copy of the Greendale Course Catalogue. I've sent identical copies to Abed, Troy, Britta, and Shirley—I wasn't sure if I was supposed to send Pierce's as well. I have one made for him, but I'm still on the fence about sending it.

I've taken the liberty of highlighting a few new classes that might be interesting for our group to take. Professor Burns is offering a daytime stargazing class, which sounds a lot like sunbathing to me, but it seemed like something that would be fun for the group to take together.

Like last year, I've circled the typical blow-off classes in red. Intro to Introductions looks really promising this year, even if the class starts at 9:30 in the morning.

Anyway, let me know what your top choices are, and I'll compare them to everyone else's.

-Annie

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>and there's that! leave a review to let me know what you think!<em>

_x_


End file.
